The Emperor
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was found by the Sith at five years old. He was taken as Darth Plagueis' Apprentice and trained in the full ways of the dark side until he rose to become the Master himself. Now, Anakin Skywalker is just a facade for the Sith Lord Darth Vader who is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. This is a Vadmé story with Padmé being his Empress.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sneak peek for a new story I've been working on for quite some time. This chapter is rated T with the next chapter on being all M rated for adult themes, language, violence and sexual interactions of the M rated kind.**

 **Updated 06/14/17: Added some minor changes like the last paragraph which I edited just a bit to conform to chapter one.**

 **The Emperor: Prologue**

* * *

Shifting in bed to get more comfortable and to feel my beautiful slender wife pressing up against me is when I find her side vacant and open my eyes to see where she is. It isn't even three hundred standard hours in the morning according to the chrono hanging on the far wall, when the sound of someone throwing up in the fresher catches my attention, instantly I know it to be Padmé as no one else would ever be in _our_ refresher. Throwing the silk crimson blanket off to the side, I stand up out of bed and walk around the bed to the fresher on the far right side of our bedroom.

"Padmé," I call, banging on the wooden door that separates us. "Are you alright?"

With my ear practically pressing up against the door, the sound of her throwing up again reverberates through the room and I decide to just barge in to see what's wrong. She didn't even bother locking the door, knowing how easy it is for me to unlock it and she's there in the back of the large dimly-lit room hunching over the toilet wearing her short light blue formfitting night gown that she normally wears before and after getting into bed, she doesn't wear it when she's sleeping with me, obviously or she'd lose it after I tore it off of her beautiful body. Focusing back on her, she doesn't look very sick, she isn't feverish or pale but she obviously isn't _fine_ if she is throwing up in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" I ask, kneeling next to her pulling her hair back, as she just looks up between me and back at the toilet, looking like she's deciding whether or not to answer me. What is she trying to hide from me? I reach out with my senses. Using the Force to scan her body, I try to see if I can find out for myself what is wrong with her since she doesn't seem to want to tell me herself. Running the scan from head to toe, I can't help but stop in startlement feeling the presence of _two very_ Force-sensitive lifeforms inside of her, narrowing in on my search around her abdomen, I find the presences to be very similar to my _own_...

Bewilderment rushes through me along with a number of other emotions I wouldn't even know to describe.

 _FORCE_... _she's_... _she's_... **_pregnant_**?

 _What? How?_

My mind's in jumbo, trying to decipher what I'm feeling and how I'm supposed to feel...

But I'm not sure how to feel about this, for as long as we've been together that is one subject that we never touched base on. We _never_ talked about having any children, it also explains why she didn't want to tell me. But, how long did she know? Why didn't _I_ know sooner? Why wouldn't she tell me that she's pregnant? We're married and never keep secrets from each other! Not secrets of _this_ magnitude anyway...

Deciding to break the proverbial ice on the subject, I decide to state the obvious and see where it goes from there.

"You're pregnant."

She looks up at me, her caramel brown orbs lock onto my azure blue and using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, she tries to stand. "Now you know," she answers, quietly. She knew that if she didn't tell me that I'd use the Force, this isn't the first time.

That begs the obvious question...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her, reaching out my hands to help her stand. She accepts the help gratefully and takes slow steps to the sink where she turns to look at the mirror, her hands resting on the white marble sink then she turns the water on and begins to wash her hands. I flush the toilet, then join her.

She shrugs hesitantly, "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it." She answers, still quietly as if she's _afraid_ of my reaction. "Its something we never talked about, I..."

"Padmé," I interject, knowing she wasn't sure what to say. Hell, even _I'm_ not sure what I'm about to say but I have to say something and decide to let my emotions do the talking. "I know we never talked about having children before... and honestly its something that I never even really thought much about but I'm not mad or angry. How could I be?" A smile begins to grow on my face as the thought of becoming a _dad_ starts to hit me and it feels... _good_! It feels _right_. "I know I have a whole lot to learn and that I'm not real... _fatherhood_ material being a Sith Lord and all, but... I _want_ this." I take a seat on the marble countertop next to the sink and with my right hand, I find her belly. They're _way_ too small to be felt physically but the Force is already flying all around them and their presences are as bright and powerful as the twin balls of fire over Tatooine, possibly even rivaling my own. And they're not even born yet! Or even close to being born yet...

She stops what she's doing and looks up at me, my smile fades as I look up from her belly to find tears falling down her cheeks. Is she mad? Happy? She is the one person that was always hard for me to read through the Force, forcing me to rely on _knowing_ her to get a good read but this is something we _never_ talked about and I don't know how she feels about having children. Does _she_ even want them?

My unasked question is answered though when her arms wrap around my neck and her small slender body presses against my much larger one as she embraces me.

"I want this _too_ ," she whispers, sobbing on my shoulder; tears of joy and relief. "I just wasn't sure how _you'd_ feel about it."

I smile again in joy and relief of my own and then push her back slightly with my hands on her shoulders forcing her to look up at me. My hands move up sensually from her shoulders to cup her beautiful face with one hand on each cheek, I tilt her head back slightly and lean towards her to show her _exactly_ how I feel about this. Ignoring the smell and taste of vomit coming from her lips and mouth, my lips crush hers showing her just how passionate I feel about us becoming parents, her lips part allowing me immediate entry and my tongue slides in.

My tongue explores the contours of her pretty mouth, visiting places its been _many_ times before but can never tire of visiting.

It's home.

My lips map hers, kissing her pretty pink lips that kiss mine back with equal ardor. I'd suck and nip her soft pink lips just the way she likes it, if my tongue wasn't in her mouth but my tongue's mingling with hers and getting reacquainted like they were _earlier_ tonight. They're like best friends that never want to go home.

I can relate, that is how I've felt for her ever since I realized that my feelings towards her were more than just lust-filled, more than just wanting to be in her presence, more than just friendship.

It was love. I just never thought _I_ was capable of it until I made her mine and she made me hers.

After what feels like years but was only minutes, our lips swollen and jaws sore from our lazy mouth-fucking, I withdraw my tongue and lips from hers but the smile doesn't leave my face. "Does that answer your question?" I ask her, amused at the redness tinting her cheeks, she still blushes and I'm sure I do too. She nods. "Did you go see a Doctor, yet?"

She shakes her head, her long wavy chestnut brown hair swaying side to side with the movement. "No, I only found out a couple of days ago with a home pregnancy test. I'm a week late and I'm _never_ late, I was thinking of how to tell you before making an appointment." I nod in understanding, glad that she didn't see a Doctor without me.

It would've made me _furious_ to learn that she was pregnant through the HoloNet News. "Well, then I say we call down to the medcenter and make an appointment with one of the OB's in the morning." I lean back against the cold tiled wall while still sitting on the marble sink countertop as she goes back to cleaning herself up leaving me feeling satisfied with myself that I can still make her blush like a teenage school girl.

She continues to clean herself up, gargles some mouth wash and brushes her teeth taking longer than usual but that is to be expected considering she threw up and wants that nasty taste out of her mouth. I should probably gargle some mouth wash and brush my teeth too, though with me being a Sith, the smell and taste of vomit while it may be unpleasant is bearable compared to the many things that I have experienced in my twenty-one years.

However, I don't want to smell this for the rest of the night and decide to gargle some mouth wash and brush my teeth. I don't think Padmé would want to smell it either.

"Let's go back to bed, shall we?" She suggests once I finish brushing my teeth, I nod in agreement following her out of our refresher and back into our master bedroom where we lay back down in our huge oversized bed that was custom made just for us and we assume our usual positions with her in my arms, her back up against my chest. Her body molding to mine like she was made just for me and I toss her nightgown off of her with help from the Force before I burrow my head into her curls smelling her angelic feminine scent with my hands cupping her perfect round breasts before succumbing to the blackness of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a small taste of the story yet to come. As you probably noticed it will be dark, dark as in a dark side family where the twins will be Sith like their father before them. I'll also be delving into the backstory throughout the story but decided not to include any here because I want you to see the relationship between Anakin/Vader and Padmé.** **This is a family/romance story just as much as it is a drama. Vader may be Emperor and Padmé, his Empress but their backgrounds are massively different than canon, moreso for Anakin than for Padmé but that'll be touched upon in future chapters. I just ask that you disregard what you know of Star Wars prequels because this is very much different than what happened in canon and to be clear, Padmé may not seem all like herself here but she is beginning to suffer from morning sickness and I assure you, she is very much a strong independent woman (like canon but she's dark here as you'll see in future chapters) or Vader wouldn't love her as much as he does nor would he have been as interested in her as he was. He's a Sith Lord and the Emperor, his wife would be expected to be just as strong and powerful as he is and she is, she isn't just a figurehead nor would Vader ever want her to be. I won't say much else but I just want you to know that, she was just suffering from morning sickness and she was afraid of her husband's reaction to the news as they never talked about children before. She very much wants the life she's carrying inside of her (or lives she is carrying inside of her), she was just worried that her husband might not and that is why she remained silent in the beginning and why she was acting the way she was. She isn't no concubine here, nor was she forced to marry him.** **I just wanted to make sure that I cleared that bit up.**

 **What do you think of the story from just this sneak peek? Please follow, favorite and review! Let me know if you like it thus far and if you have any ideas in mind or anything you'd like to see in future chapters, please don't hesitate to send me a PM or write them as a review. Also, I am looking for someone to bounce my ideas for this story off of, if you're interested please PM me and let me know!**

 **The next chapter is pretty much already written, I'll just tweak it to perfection (in my eyes) before posting but expect Chapter One to be posted within the next week or two and as the name suggests, every chapter will be like this with the pov being from the Emperor's first person present tense pov and every chapter here on out will be around five thousand words or more. I don't like writing short chapters like this, I only made this chapter short because it is the prologue of the story to come.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean a lot to me and are obviously the reasons why I write.**

 **As I mentioned in the sneak peek, from here on out, the story is going to be rated M. There will be plenty of sex, violence and drama, definitely a lot of sex though, just so you know as you'll see in this chapter especially. And as jokehead pointed out, Anakin/Vader is a bit ooc here but that is because he's not the same man we know from canon/legends. He** **isn't like Anakin, he was never trained as a Jedi or went through the pain and suffering of losing his mother and having nightmares of his wife dying in childbirth and he isn't like** **Vader in that iconic black armored life-support suit. He never choked his wife (well, not for anything other than _pleasure of the sexual kind,_ anyway), killed her or his child(ren) like he believed in canon and he never got burned alive. He is still very much a Sith Lord but as you'll see and as you saw, the dark side doesn't control his life (like it did Sidious). How he acts and _is_ behind closed doors with his wife is naturally going to be different than how everyone else sees him and how he treats others, and even if the galaxy doesn't call him Darth Vader, that is who he _really_ is.**

 **Chapter one as I mentioned is going to be longer than the sneak peek and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I know I kept you waiting a week longer than I said I would which is why I made sure that this chapter was worth the wait. Nothing like some good smut to get started, right? This is my first time writing smut like this, so please tell me how you like it via review or PM. I'd appreciate it as it only makes me a better writer, I'm not afraid of criticism. I also decided to break this chapter into two, it was too long to post as one and I divided it. This chapter is all smut, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Emperor: Chapter One**

* * *

The alarm chrono sitting on Padmé's nightstand shrills through the room waking me up out of my peaceful sleep. Stretching out with the Force, I turn it off as Padmé stirs in my arms. Her beautiful caramel eyes flutter open as she turns her head to face me with her breathtaking smile, I keep my hands locked onto her sweet round tits refusing to let go of her warmth or even allow her to move.

"Morning, beautiful." I purr, pressing my lips to hers slowly mapping them like I've forgotten what they felt like just four hours ago, as if I ever could. They no longer smell or taste like vomit, instead they smell like the mint of her toothpaste and the sweet scent of shurra juice which she always keeps a glass of on her nightstand at night. Its her favorite juice and I love the taste of it, just like I love the taste of her lips, both the ones I'm kissing now and the ones _down_ below.

She smiles while kissing me back, "good morning to you too." She rolls over onto her back and I lean on my side holding myself upright on my right elbow, forcing me to release her tits but it also allows me to do other things... like stare at her perfection and take her all in. "Aren't you happy this morning?"

Any morning waking up with her in my arms is reason enough to be happy, but the fact that we're having children and really starting a _family_ together makes me happier than I _ever_ thought it would. It also terrifies me in equal measure but with Padmé at my side, I know that we can work our way through it and handle anything thrown our way. We've already dealt with assassination attempts and other attempts aimed at driving a wedge between us and we've maneuvered our way through each and every attempt and have always managed to come out stronger than ever before. Children will no doubt test us and change things drastically between us but I'm confident that when the time comes, we'll be ready to take on the challenge, just like any other.

"You can say that," I whisper back against her lips, still smiling. Her soft, wet pink lips part just a bit and I plunge my tongue inside to muzzle anything else she might say, she moans softly into my mouth and her tongue slowly tangles with mine. My hardening cock presses into her thigh, obviously wanting to get in on the action. Its like it has a mind of its own, the greedy bastard but I have to say that it has good taste and is just a _little_ impatient. Patience is a virtue, they say, but my dick doesn't have it and honestly, neither do I.

Pushing myself up with my elbow, I roll over on top of her holding myself up on my forearms on either side of her head. My dick presses against her belly, twitching with impatience as it stands tall and _hard_. She smiles against my lips, obviously feeling its throbbing need. Withdrawing my tongue from her mouth, I press a few more kisses against her lips before slowly licking and nipping a path down to her neck. Her hands fist my short hair and she tilts her head back giving me more room to feast upon her neck. She moans, the feeling of the vibration in the base of her throat making me grow _harder_ than durasteel.

My impatient dick twitches again and again presses against her belly, like its trying to ask for an invitation or rather _demand_ one. My tongue and lips slide down leaving a wet trail in its wake as I move down to her breasts. I cup one of them in my hand, kneading her nipple slowly and pinching it between my index finger and thumb. Her hips arch up involuntarily into me, she moans and my dick grows even harder, if that's even possible. My lips, teeth and tongue take her other nipple and I suck it, marveling in the feel and taste of it, of _her_. Her nipples grow hard under the ministrations of my tongue, lips, teeth and fingers and her moans grow louder and I haven't even started yet.

"You like that?" I already know the answer but sex isn't all about me. It is about pleasuring her, I get my pleasure by pleasing her and treating her like the goddess she is. Her eyes are full of lust when I look up at her, her brown eyes are darker than normal and locked onto mine. She's watching my every move, I grin a predatory grin.

She nods in response to my question, her hands still fisted up in my hair as she weakly replies, "stop teasing me." She enjoys this just as much as I do and she knows it. If she didn't then she wouldn't be moaning in ecstasy while I fuck her breasts with my hand and mouth.

I spread her legs apart and shift my weight to hold myself up on my knees as I continue taking pleasure in her sexual frustration. She wants me _now_ , she doesn't want these sexual games to continue but she knows that I am a Sith Lord and this is what I _do_. She does the same to me when she takes charge, gives me a taste of my own medicine and she only proves that I chose correctly when I chose to make her _mine_.

My free hand glides down her soft slender body, feeling the heat of her skin. She's hot to the touch, burning under me like she's on fire. She knows where my hand is going and I can feel her growing impatient as she spreads her legs on either side of me just a bit more, telling me in her own subtle way that she _needs_ me inside of her. My dick twitches again, obviously agreeing with her.

Traitor.

I can feel her wetness before I even touch her, she's so wet she's glistening and my masculine pride always gets off on that. It gets off on knowing that no other man can make her feel the way _I_ do. Her eyes are still on me and mine on hers, her eyes narrow in anticipation. My hand continues to slide down, leaving goose pimples in its wake and I finally put her out of her misery when I slide a finger down her clit pressing against it and slip my finger inside of her, savoring in the feeling of her wetness. Her hips arch up off the bed and she moans loudly, I press my body down firmly on hers to keep her still.

"You get off on my pain, don't you?" She asks, her eyes now looking up at the black painted ceiling of our bedroom. I smirk against her breast, knowing that I better enjoy them while I can before the twins come along and steal them from me. Now _that_ is pain.

I nip down on her nipple _hard_ and she screams in pleasure, her hips arching again but only press into mine where I hold them down. My fingers continue to knead her other nipple and then move to grab a hold of her left hand and raise it over her head, holding it firmly down against the pillows. I release her nipple from my mouth and travel further below, pressing kisses down her abdomen and stop at her navel where I lick and kiss before continuing to move to join my other hand. She's nice and wet and I can smell her arousal, the sweetness overwhelming my other senses like a drug.

My tongue slowly licks the short curls around her lower lips and my nose presses against her, inhaling the sweet overwhelming scent of her and her arousal. Another finger slips inside of her and her slick wet heat grows wetter and warmer under the care of my fingers and her hips arch again and her moans grow louder as she mutters incoherently. Fuck if that doesn't make me harder, it makes me want to fuck her until I collapse on top of her but I know that I'm strung so tight right now that I won't last long before coming inside of her which is why I'm taking my time and forcing my dick to wait its turn. It'll get a go but not yet.

"Pain?" I finally answer. Looking up at her as I continue to lick her short curls, enjoying the feel of them against my tongue. "What do you want, Padmé?" I know what she wants, she wants me to _fuck_ her out of her mind but I like hearing her tell me, nevertheless. "Tell me what _you_ want."

Her brown lust-filled eyes lock back onto mine and she answers me in no uncertain terms. "I want you to fuck me, Ani." I can feel my eyes grow darker changing from their azure blue to their golden, red-trimmed hue with the dark side coursing through me. "Fuck me until my breath gives out."

"Do you kiss your husband with that dirty mouth?" I tease, grinning. She never talked dirty like that in the beginning of our relationship, I'm glad to see more of me rubbing off on her. "As my lady commands."

Before I do as she requests, I pull my fingers out of her slowly, teasing before plunging them back in and out as I fuck her with my fingers. She gasps sharply at first then moans, her moans grow louder and louder as I fuck her senseless with my fingers hitting her in the exact spot that she likes and my thumb presses against her clit firmly. Seconds later her whole body shakes and she cries out, coming all over my hand. I grin, taking pleasure in knowing that she orgasms to my fingers alone and knowing that she'll be coming more for me before we're finished here this morning.

I take my wet fingers out of her and raise her right hand above her head and hold them both down tightly with my right hand against the pillows. My left hand finds her mouth and enters, she sucks my fingers feverishly tasting her own arousal and I turn my attention back to her beautiful pussy and lower my tongue down her short dark curls and into the wet heat that still holds her milky juices. I lick it, enjoying the taste of her juices and drink it all in as she breathes heavily under me. She tastes of my three favorite things: need, sex and one hundred percent _pure_ Padmé. I flick her clit with my tongue and she arches her hips into my face, I laugh and hold her down with the Force and use my left hand to cup her breast, kneading, flicking and pinching her still _hard_ nipple. My tongue flicks her clit again and then presses against it and finally lowers to enter between her lips. She squirms, her legs spread wider and her body tenses as my tongue laps her sweet wet pussy, tasting and exploring her wet heat and thrusts in and out of her like my fingers were just moments ago hitting the spot that makes her crazy. "Oh, _Ani!_ " Her moans grow more frantic and louder, and my tongue loves the sound knowing she's about to come again and I continue to thrust in and out, in and out of her without mercy and then she explodes into my mouth with a startled cry. I drink in her juices again, and take my time to lick her dry as her body shakes in the after shocks of her orgasms.

But I'm still not done with her yet.

As much as I enjoy fucking her with my fingers, my tongue and my mouth, my dick still needs some TLC. I move back up on the bed, moving from her pussy back to her face and kiss her letting her taste her own juices and arousal on my lips, tongue and mouth. Her hands are still being held down against the pillows by my hand and my other hand continues to knead, flick and pinch one of her nipples making her hips almost arch against me if I wasn't pinning her down with my much larger and stronger body and with the Force. Her lips press against mine, I capture her plump lower lip between my teeth and bite down hard enough to draw blood but not enough to cause more pain than intense pleasure. I know her limits and I don't cross the line to intentionally cause her real pain but sometimes I forget how small she is in comparison to me and bite a little harder than I should. She isn't complaining though, she just hisses and bites mine right back, causing me to grin and lick her soft plump lip tasting her blood and sucking it in, tugging her lip before entering her mouth with my tongue.

My dick twitches as though its been forgotten. I could never forget it, I shift slightly and position her to my liking with my free hand releasing her nipple and then press my rock _hard_ cock against her lower lips letting them prepare for a second, teasing her as it slides around her lips before slowly entering her tight wet heat. She clenches her walls around me, inviting me in with a warm _tight_ welcome until my balls press against her skin. " _Fuck_ ," I groan into her mouth before pulling out of her slowly and then ramming right back in. She moans into my mouth and then together we groan and moan as I fuck her in rhythm pulling out of her and slamming right back in hearing our flesh meet and echo throughout the room as the speed accelerates. "You're so fucking _tight_ , Padmé-" I curse and continue to fuck her to the nine Corellian hells and back feeling ready to explode any second but hold it in enjoying the wet heat of both her mouth and her lower lips- then I can't contain it any longer and I take my tongue out of her mouth and kiss her _hard_ , "Padmé-"

"Do it," at those words, I explode into her and feel her do the same just after, our bodies shaking.

"Fuck!" My eyes roll to the back of my head as I feel my juices spurt out of me in intense waves. After three years of fucking her on an almost daily basis, I still can't get enough of her. She's captivated me ever since I first laid eyes on her at fourteen years old when she was still the Queen of Naboo. She was nineteen at the time and talking to us about something when I was a student in the Republic's Futures Program. In truth, I didn't hear a word she said, she was just the most beautiful and intriguing woman that I ever saw before and I wanted her to be mine and when we met again when I was eighteen, I made that my primary mission and I succeeded like I do with everything in life, eventually. There was a mutual desire between us, and after one lunch date, we slept together and it was the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had and it was the same for her. We kept seeing each other as time permitted between her duties as a Professor at Theed University and mine as a Senator representing the InterGalactic Banking Clan and as a Sith Apprentice. At first it was just casual dating and sex, we were both busy people and then it grew into more and before I realized what was happening, we were both so comfortable together that I couldn't imagine not being with _her_. Our time apart had my heart clenching and my dick throbbing with need at the thought of her but more than that, I realized that I couldn't stand _not_ being with her.

"Now _that_ is a great way to wake up a girl in the morning," Padmé says against my lips, as she recaptures mine with hers and brings me back out of the past. She wiggles her hands which are still being bound by mine, I free her hands and remain lying on top of her.

"Glad to be of service, my lady," I reply, too comfortable and tired to do anything but kiss her back. I'm still inside her and semi-hard but I'm not ready to pull out of her yet and she isn't ready for me to leave her tight warmth yet either by the looks of it. She grabs my hair and pulls me closer to her and continues to kiss me like I'm her only lifeline and after a few minutes, she pushes me off of her and I pull out of her and let her push me to the side as I fall on my back onto my side of the bed.

"My turn," she moves over to her nightstand and opens the drawer. Excitement courses through me as the thought of what she might remove gets to me. She usually keeps her sex toys in there, not any vibrators or anything like _that_ since the only vibrator she gets is me but she keeps other... toys in there that keep me guessing. I'm not allowed to peek in and I obey the rule. She removes a string of rope and moves back over to me and she grabs my hands and ties them tightly to the wooden headboard.

The rope wouldn't really be able to hold me down as I can easily free myself and we both know it but I like to play along when she takes command. She stands over me, completely naked still and I can't take my eyes off of her perfect form. Every part of her captivates me and I don't know where to look first. She doesn't give me much time to take her in fully, as if her body isn't fully ingrained in my mind and she stands on either side of my head and crouches down to the point of where she's practically sitting on my face and before she even utters a word, I press my mouth against her lower lips and suck on her clit, tugging it between my lips and teeth. She grabs the headboard and holds on tight moaning as I continue to tug on her clit enjoying the un-lady-like curse words leaving her pretty little mouth. I breathe in her scent and only smell her arousal and it makes my dick stand at attention, like its ready for her again.

"Oh, _Ani_!" She moans, over and over again as I continue to assault her clit before flicking it with my tongue and she comes onto my face screaming as she does. She lets go of the headboard and moves to sit down on my abdomen. Her breathing is rapid, matching the pace of my own and I can't help but smile at the way her tits rise and fall with every inhale and exhale of her breathe. It's so fucking sexy and makes me harder, my dick twitches and presses against her back. She notices and laughs and moves to give it the attention it craves, or so it hopes as I lick around my mouth to drink in her milky juices.

Standing to her feet, she walks farther down our massive bed and falls to her knees at my feet and presses her lips against one of my big toes. It was so unexpected that I gasp and arch my hips, she smiles and takes my foot into her hands and sucks my big toe, wrapping her tongue around it. My dick twitches impatiently, wanting nothing more than for her to be showing it the same service and she knows it. She's doing to me, what I do to her and it makes me proud. I may be in pain right now wanting her lips wrapped around my dick, her tongue licking it like a popsicle, her teeth dragging against it and the feel of the back of her throat pressing against the head of my dick making her gag but I'm a Sith Lord and can handle being sexually tortured by my wife like I do to her on a daily basis and did for the past hour.

She sucks my toe some more and lets her hands slide up and down my leg, running her hands through the hair on my legs and then releases my toe from her mouth and lets it fall back down to the bed. She feels up both of my long muscular legs and runs them sensually across my knees and then up the inside of my thighs closing in on my dick that's waving her down impatiently. She smiles at me, I smile back, its hard not to and she takes hold of my dick with one hand and squeezes as she slides her hand up and down. My head falls back onto the pillow and my eyes roll to the back of my head as something resembling a groan or growl escapes me. She slides her small, soft tender hand up and down my length and then grabs on with her other hand and slides them both up and down. I can't even move, I'm paralyzed to the spot and my eyes can't see straight, they're still rolled in the back of my head.

"Tell me what you want, Ani." Padmé demands, still running her hands tenderly up and down my length, squeezing it a lot easier than I want her too.

I tell her what I want when I manage to see and look down at her. "I want you. I want your pretty mouth on my dick, licking, sucking and taking me in whole. I want to feel the back of your throat pressing against the head of my dick and feel you gag on it as you try to take me whole. I want to come in your mouth and then I want you to suck me dry." I know what I want and I'm not afraid to say it.

"You kiss your wife with that dirty mouth?" She asks, teasing me with the same question I asked her earlier.

I smile in satisfaction. "I do and she loves every bit of it."

"You bet I do," she agrees with a grin before giving me a slow lazy lick that sends electricity shooting through my veins. "As my lord commands." She licks the head again and squeezes her hands tighter around me making me want to explode. She's igniting a fire within me that only ever burns whenever I'm with her, it burns hotter when we're together like this and especially when she's the one in control. It's so fucking hot that I practically choke on my tongue when her wet pink lips wrap around me and move _slowly_ down my length. I can't even see, my head's lying on the pillow and my eyes can't see straight. I try to focus and when my sight comes back, she's looking at me with her eyes that make me melt and her mouth lowers and _lowers_ upon me. My hips arch sending my length further into her mouth and I feel the soft tissue of her throat and she almost chokes as she nearly takes me all in. Seeing her pretty pink lips wrapped around my dick is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She removes one hand and pumps with the other as she slowly draws her head back before trying to take me all in again. She gags as she did last time but doesn't stop until she has me all in her mouth and her nose presses against the curly hair around my length. Smiling at her success and the intensely amazing feel of her deepthroating me, she pulls out and then slowly pumps me in and out of her mouth keeping her lips wrapped firmly around me, dragging her teeth against me sending sparks flying around inside and she thoroughly licks my length like she's polishing it and she gags again when she takes me fully in and her gagging sends me overboard as I arch my hips up again and explode into her mouth.

She doesn't even stop. She continues to suck, lick and scrape her teeth against me while drinking in my juices and sucking every drop of me dry.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and the room spins around me as my breathing is rapid and sweat runs down my head and body. "Padmé, y-you're a fucking _goddess_ you know that? You're so fucking hot and amazing, I don't know how I got so lucky as to have you as mine." I really don't, I also have no control over my body at the moment. My body is racing, like my heart and Padmé is still sucking me dry which is overloading my senses. I can smell her and her arousal from here as it fills my nostrils and I know I'll never tire of this. She's amazing, I never had anyone make me feel like this and I have no doubt that nobody else can.

She releases me from her warm mouth and I hear a soft _pop_ before I feel the bed shift and feel her crawling on top of me and her breasts run against my still hard dick making it twitch, then my abdomen, my chest and then my face as she leans over and releases my hands from the rope that is tied to the headboard. I grab one of her nipples in my mouth and suck it as she leans over me, before biting down and feeling her writhe giving her tit a nice tug with my teeth. I let her go after marking her and she moves down on me and captures my lips with hers, I can taste myself on her lips and I move my hands and run them across her silky skin taking pleasure in just feeling her. I don't know what happened but this morning was unlike any other in recent memory, I think the news earlier this morning brought us to this but I know it's a morning I'll never forget- for more reasons than one.

"I love you, Ani."

I grab her waist and flip her back over onto her side of the bed and press my body and lips back against hers. "I love you too, my Empress." I reply, not wanting to do anything other than stay like this all day and I will until she has to get up to get ready for work. She may be _my_ Empress, and the Empress of the Galactic Empire but she kept her job as a Professor and works at the Imperial City University teaching classes in Galactic Law and Politics, two subjects she is very qualified in and was even before I reorganized the Republic into the Empire. She loves her job and I love her, if she wants to keep doing it then she can.

The shrilling of the alarm on her side of the bed sounds again, I knew it would be shrilling soon and that was why I'm glad that we were able to satisfy each other before it did. Stretching out with the Force, I turn it off again and keep kissing Padmé like it never went off. Why would I want this to stop after we just spent the last hour and a half mind-blowingly fucking each other with our tongues, lips, mouths, fingers and hands? Unfortunately the rest will have to wait until tonight when I get her back to myself behind closed doors and we continue our fucking session like it was never interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Ani-"

"Don't be," I interrupt. She isn't the only one who has to go to work, though my first appointment isn't until ten hundred standard hours which gives me another hour and a half to get ready and its only downstairs. "We should be getting ready for the day, we have much to do and much to figure out. Let's go shower and figure out what we're going to do."

She nods in agreement, I roll over to the edge of the bed and stand offering her my hand. She takes it and I pull her out of bed and into my arms and I bring my lips down upon hers again and lift her off her feet and carry her into the refresher not taking my lips off hers for even a second.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like that? Was it worth the extra week's wait? I hope it was, and I hope it gives you a glimpse into how much they love each other, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter alone. Even if I was a Sith Lord, I'd have a hard time not falling for a woman like Padmé. I know that Vader/Anakin doesn't seem like himself, or he may seem too much like Anakin thus far but that is only because we see him with Padmé. I did show some glimpses of Vader though with the eyes and the feelings coursing through him, and his thoughts. But I don't want to spoil anything, which is why I only briefly touched upon the past. Anakin was the Senator for the InterGalactic Banking Clan and was also a Sith Apprentice at the same time. Padmé was the Queen of Naboo, then a Professor at Theed University and now a Professor at Imperial City University while she's also the Empress. These aren't the same characters we saw in canon, their backgrounds are different and events didn't happen the same way. Please put canon out of your mind when it comes to this story and rest assured that all will be revealed when the time is right.**

 **Chapter Two will be the second half of this chapter, it isn't fully written yet and will need to be revised and continued before I post it but its obvious where it will start. Chapter Two will basically show you what a day in the life of Emperor Skywalker/Vader is like and things are different here compared to Palpatine's version of the Galactic Empire in canon and some of those differences you'll see in the next chapter and others will take place later in the story. This story will also be a very long story, I don't know how long but it will be very long and be very very different than the story we know.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the wait! I hate posting chapters late, however, I had a few different drafts for this chapter and then decided to stick with this one and add to it. I delved somewhat into Vader's past here, we all know Sith have their own dark pasts (most of them anyway and here I am talking about Darth Bane's Sith, not the Sith from the Old Republic) and here we'll see Vader's. You have to remember that this Vader/Skywalker is very much different than the one we know.**

 **I also cut this chapter just before Vader went to work. We'll see Emperor Vader in the next chapter, this chapter was more character development than anything and more Padmé of course.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Emperor: Chapter Two**

* * *

The door slams shut behind us as I kick it impatiently with my foot and stretching out with the Force, I turn the hot water on in the shower. Padmé's slender arms wrap tight around my neck, her soft succulent lips firmly press against mine and she wraps her slender legs around my waist. My dick is twitching some more with impatience, as if it hasn't had _more_ than enough attention this morning already.

I step into the white marble tiled shower, the glass partition closing behind us. The warm water of the shower pours over us, drenching us in water and I press her against the cold tiled wall of the shower just under the shower head and pin her there while still holding her firmly in my arms.

Our lips press together, our heads tilt side to side finding new angles to explore each other's lips. As long as we've been a couple, this is one thing neither of us would ever tire of. There's always something new that I discover about Padmé that I never know what I'm going to find out next. That she's great at making out, a great kisser and great in bed- _and_ in the shower isn't news to me.

But I can never get over just how much she trusts and loves _me_!

That she trusts me at all fully knowing _who_ and _what_ I am means more to me than I could ever describe. She knows my deep dark secrets, she knows that I killed before, people that were both innocent and guilty and will do so again without hesitation or remorse. She knows that I was a slave- which is something I don't talk about to anyone that doesn't already know. It's something I'm embarrassed about but it is also something that I've come to accept. No one can decide how they're born or who they're born too but what we can decide is how we live our lives. I'm not ashamed of how I lived mine and I know my first five years of slavery is what gave way to who've I become and it helped me survive my grueling training when it should've killed me but I persevered even when times were tough... and look at me now.

I'm the _fucking_ Emperor of the Galactic Empire and achieved all of my dreams and goals at just the age of twenty-one. I was born a slave and became the _First_ Emperor of the Galactic Empire and on top of that, I married the most beautiful and loving woman in the galaxy and we're going to have children! _Children_! Children that are the product of our love, children that combine Padmé and myself in ways that nothing else can. We may be married and deeply in love but nothing solidifies that like having children and being a family, a _real_ family to call our _own_.

I've never even dreamt of that, Padmé was always enough for me but on some deep level, I knew we were missing something and that _something_ was children. The full weight of that comes bearing down on me and I pour all of my feelings- my love for Padmé and our unborn children, my happiness for the same, my fear of screwing up and failing as a father, my hope that I succeed and my promise that I'll never give up and never back down from not only safeguarding my family from anything and _everything_ but also in loving them always even if I don't agree with the decisions they make in life. We all make mistakes, some bigger than others but what I always _demand_ of anyone that serves me is loyalty and although my children won't _serve_ me because they're my _children_ not my _servants,_ they will, nevertheless, grow up with me instilling loyalty to and for our family before all others into them.

If family can't rely on family, then what good is it? I know I can count on my mother for anything and she wouldn't let me down, I know the same is true of Padmé and they know the same is true of _me_. I'm their rock, their foundation, they can lean on me anytime and for anything and I'll always be there to help. That is all I demand and that shouldn't be much to ask of anyone, especially not when it comes to members of my family.

Without loyalty, there isn't trust and without trust, there isn't a foundation to build on and without foundation to build on, there isn't anything except a deep black hole in which nothing good could possibly grow except hatred, anger and betrayal which pretty much sums up my life during my time as a Sith Apprentice to my _former_ Master, Darth Plagueis.

Pushing him _roughly_ from my mind, I lose myself in Padmé. She's everything that I was looking for but never knew I needed or wanted because of my training as a Sith. Emotions such as happiness or anything even remotely related to it were foreign to me, Plagueis would always call them _weak_ and unbefitting of a Sith Lord because their connection is of the light side of the Force and weakens our connection to the dark. I believed him for a long time and that was until I met Padmé at fourteen, we didn't talk then but I knew that she was a light, a light that I desperately needed in my dark soul. Before I laid eyes on her, I felt like I was being eaten alive from the inside out and would often turn to my spice addiction or to death sticks or to any unsavory and illicit substance that I could get my hands on just to make myself feel better, they never worked or at least wouldn't for long and I would often find myself contemplating ending my life just to escape the never ending hell that was my life, I even attempted it on more than one occasion but I could never follow through with it. The truth was that I never asked to be a Sith Apprentice, I never asked to be _sold_ away from my mother like I was some animal or inanimate object, I never asked for anything- it wasn't my place, my _Masters_ over the years would often say. Then when I saw Padmé for the first time and I had a vision of us being together and of _me_ being happy and _us_ being totally lost in love for one another. My feelings changed drastically overnight and I cleaned up my act and trained as hard and as ruthlessly as I could and that is when my plans for overthrowing my _Master_ began.

"Ani?" Padmé's soft lovely voice says, breaking me out of the torment of my mind. I blink and look at her, pushing my memories back into the abyss I banished them into. Never again will I allow others to dictate what I want or what I do with my life, they may have been my _Masters_ then but I am my _own_ Master now and I will live life the way _I_ see fit and only the way that _I_ see fit. Okay, maybe Padmé will have some input on that too but she would never demand anything of me nor would she ever tell me how to live. She loves me for _me_ and that means the world to me, the galaxy even. "You okay?"

I nod, my lips still pressing against hers. Those memories haven't risen in many years and of all times they decide to show themselves, it's now and I know why. We're having twins and I know that I would never want them to go through what I went through. Training them in the ways of the Force is a necessity, it's a part of who they are but I wouldn't want them to suffer the hardships that I endured because my Master was a cruel and vindictive man who only cared for himself and for greater power. He did teach me much and I did learn a lot but when I beheaded that son of a rancor for ever daring to try and assassinate Padmé- _my_ beautiful Padmé, it was time for him to die. I took great pleasure in doing so and it was the way of the Sith, the _way_ that ended with him as did Darth Bane's line.

The Rule of Two, a Master and an Apprentice has served its purpose and I saw to it that the Grand Plan succeeded when the Galactic Republic fell to the Sith - to _me_ \- when I reorganized the Republic into the Empire and when I killed the Jedi Masters that _dared_ to hold me at lightsaber point in front of my wife and demand- yeah, _demand_ that I step down as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and return my emergency powers to the Senate, as if they had any power over me!

 _ME_!

My lips curl at the memory, the memory of me _rejecting_ their unlawful demand and of them stepping closer and attempting to place me _'under arrest'_ by the orders of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, as if the Senate would or _could_ order such ridiculous action against me.

Little did they know that the Sith Lord that was controlling everything was _me_. They had no idea until I stretched out my hand and my beautiful electrum hilted lightsaber sprung to me from inside my Sith artifact and ignited a beautiful crimson red with the distinctive _snap-hiss_. The Jedi had no idea who they were messing with- but they quickly found out after I jumped across the room with a battle cry and landed before them and with two quick slices of my lightsaber, two Jedi Masters fell dead on the floor with their heads cleanly removed from their bodies. Another three slices and another fell dead, his head also removed and that only left Master Windu and myself. He proved to be an excellent duelist and if I didn't learn all seven forms of lightsaber combat and had I not studied _his_ fighting form in particular, I may have succumbed to his mastery of lightsaber combat but he underestimated me and my skills and paid for that when I threw him off his guard by not giving in to his attempts at using my overconfidence against me. I was full of it then and still am now, but I knew that he would use my weaknesses against me and I didn't give him the chance. Instead, I used his _weaknesses_ against _him_ and that was his shatterpoints, something that I am quite proficient in and I saw his and used it to my advantage causing him to make a slight error of judgement and that error cost him his lightsaber dominant hand- and then his head. He loved to fight and he had plenty of aggression in him which he used to pour into his Vaapad fighting form which is _dangerously_ close to using the dark side, I just gave him a _gentle_ nudge over the line and used it to my advantage- the dark side is _my_ domain and he entered my playhouse not knowing anything truly about it but I was and am the _Master_ of the dark side and I showed him that and enjoyed the moment that I bested him. To date, it is my greatest victory yet.

I blink.

Padmé's standing before me, still wet in my arms, and _naked_ showing off her beautiful feminine form.

I grin.

Okay, that was my _second_ greatest victory to date, my first was _definitely_ falling in love and marrying her. Worry is evident on her face, with the way her forehead's creased and the way her dark eyebrows furrow around her beautiful expressive eyes all tell me this, not to mention the concern radiating off of her in the Force and the way she's rubbing my back in soft soothing motions with her soft delicate hands. Suddenly I feel like shit for making her worry about _me_ when she's the one carrying _two_ children inside of her.

"I'm okay," I tell her, pressing my lips to her hair. "I just had some memories from my past and they were all jumbled, mostly just emotions of how I was feeling before I met you and then of the _day_ I met you. You were the light that I needed, Padmé. The light that would pull me out of the abyss of darkness that I've fallen into. I didn't ever think there was a way out of it, then you literally walked onto the stage and showed me the way. Without you Padmé, I wouldn't be here." My voice breaks, giving out on me. I _never_ like to show weakness, they can and will be used against you if your enemy discovers them and I won't allow that to happen but Padmé isn't my enemy and she has a right to know what I was thinking about, especially when it has to do with her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her, I wrap my arms around her taking comfort in knowing that no matter what, I'll always have her and she'll always have me. And just like she knows what I'm thinking, she says, "I'll always be here, Ani. And just like I'm your light, you'll always be mine. I'll always be your light, Ani, whenever you need me, I'll always be there." And I know it's the truth, because she's always been the light of my life even when she didn't know I even existed.

"I know, Padmé and it means everything to me. _Everything_." Pulling her hair back, I seek her lips with mine and pour everything I have into the kiss. She _has_ to know how much she means to me and if she doesn't, I tell her with my kiss. We don't have to have sex again for me to tell her and truth be told, I don't want to at this moment. The only thing that I want is her in my arms and her soft lips pressing against mine.

We stay like this for a while until we move back under the hot water and clean each other. Taking the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, I lather it into her now wet hair and take my time enjoying the pleasure it gives me to do this. She does the same to me, making me lean over so she can reach but it provides me a _very_ nice view of her sweet wet tits and I entertain myself by taking one of them in my mouth and simply suck on it, enjoying the whimpers and moans she releases. Next, we lather each other up in body wash, shurra fruit scented for her and a generic brand for me that makes me smell as manly as I am. We take our time feeling each other up and down, touching places that gives us pleasure when the other touches and a gentle moan and groan may escape us as we do.

Then we're done and step out naked together, I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth before drying off my hair and body, smiling the whole time. Anything we do together is something to smile about, she's the one person that I can do anything with and enjoy it immensely even if I don't like doing it.

When we're together, nothing else matters.

Stepping out of the refresher, we each walk to our closets. We each have our own, one holding my clothes and accessories and the other holding hers. I step into mine and look over my options. There are hundreds of outfits to choose from, depending on the day and my mood. As a Sith, I normally wear black clothing and sometimes red but sometimes I like to shake things up a bit and keep people guessing, especially the courtiers. I'm not feeling that way today though and after my moment of _weakness_ in the shower, I feel it's necessary to remind everyone- mostly myself, that I am still very much a Sith Lord who should be feared. Removing my loose black formfitting outfit- which is outlined in red gems along the cuffs, replacing the buttons and along the collar- from the hanger, I dress myself and take my time doing so.

In this time, I remember those times when my Sith Master would electrocute me with Sith lightning for not obeying or listening to him. I remember those times feeling helpless and wanting nothing more than to just die when we were dueling with our lightsabers and the room shakes around me, clothes falling from their racks and shelves and the floor-to-ceiling mirror shattering and I can only smile in grim pleasure.

Darth Vader is here.

Taking a slow deep breath and closing my eyes, I stretch out with the Force and expand my senses through my residence, through the Palace, through the Palace District, through Imperial City until I am sensing the whole planet and everything residing on it. All of these lives, all of these _insignificant_ beings bow before me and I can end their lives here and now if I so wished and it fills me with pride. _Pride_ , in knowing that all of my sacrifices and hard work has paid off and that _nothing_ and _nobody_ could stop me from doing as I please. If the best the Jedi had to offer couldn't stop me then who can?

Coming back to myself and bringing the Force back to me, I look in the shattered mirror and smile. My golden, red-trimmed eyes shine just as bright as the scarlet gems that line my outfit and the only things missing are my black armorweave cape, which I quickly don and snap into place, my boots which I step into and tie, my leather gloves which I pocket since I don't need them yet and then I pick up my electrum hilted lightsaber which I clip to my belt in plain view of all who see me and step out of my closet and cross our large bedroom to find my wife.

She's just stepping out of her own closet when I approach with her handmaidens in tow. They curtsy to me, dressed in their royal red uniforms that match my Emperor's Royal Guards in color and they politely mutter: _"Your Majesty"_ and exit the room leaving us alone.

My breath hitches.

Words don't do her justice. My eyes take in her form, she's quite a sight to behold and my eyes are never sure what to look at first. She's wearing her professorial clothes, a red and black lined skirt that goes down to her knees, showing off her beautifully-toned slender legs. A black shirt is barely visible under her matching red and black jacket, her breasts calling out to me even if she is wearing a bra and I can't see the hardened nipples I know are calling my name. Black high heels complete her outfit and I just want to strip her naked and take her right here- right now, but I control myself fantasizing about what I'm going to do her tonight and I can't help but grin in pleasure seeing her blush under my penetrating gaze calling my attention to her hair that is pulled up in a ponytail that makes me want to role play with her later on tonight where I am the young _naughty_ student and she's the hot hard assed professor (that we both know she is) who has the hots for young male students... I'll grab her by her pony-tail, hold it tight within my grasp, pulling it back towards me as I bend her over a table or even the sofa and take her from behind, thrusting into her over and over again-

"I don't know if I like the look on your face, Ani," Padmé blushes even more, making her wet and nipples hard. I know her well enough to know this, even if I can't see, smell or feel her wetness or her hard nipples under her clothes and bra.

I pull her close, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, wife, you will. I _assure_ you of that." My voice is low and deep, the dark side making it ominous and I see its effect on her as she looks down and away, her face turning darker red. She's not _afraid_ of my dark side, she's used to it and knows that I would never use it against her, at least not in a way that would cause her pain. _That's_ how much she trusts me.

Slinging an arm over her shoulder, we walk out of our bedroom together and down the corridor to a turbolift that is already waiting for us and we ride it down to the main level of our residence, step out into another corridor and walk to our private dining room. Our breakfast is waiting for us and I dig right into my gartro egg omelet, panna cakes topped with syrup while Padmé eats her traditional Naboo breakfast sandwich, the same one she eats every morning.

"What is your schedule like today?" I ask Padmé while we eat our breakfast.

She takes a bite of her breakfast sandwich and settles it back onto her plate before answering. "Midterms is coming up, I have three classes today and office hours. I should be home by sixteen hundred standard hours."

Looking down at my datapad sitting next to my place setting, I peer through my schedule. "I have meetings, meetings, a session of Court and some more meetings." That basically sums up my life, most would probably be bored of it but its nothing like my days of being the Senator of the InterGalactic Banking Clan or the Supreme Chancellor. I have people to handle the little tasks, a proper chain of command with people that aren't afraid to make the tough calls. Only the big decisions and major or even _minor_ , in some cases, concerns reach my desk. "I could end the day around sixteen hundred standard hours though. I'll have the appointment with the OB scheduled for tonight after dinner."

Should I tell her about the baby being _babies_ or wait until tonight?

Hmm... decisions, decisions.

"How do you like surprises?" Stabbing another piece of my omelet, I shove it into my mouth and look across the table into the beautiful brown eyes of my wife. I've known her for years and I'm sure she likes surprises, those are usually the romantic kind though.

Not the... _oh, we're having twins by the way,_ kind of surprise.

She peers up into my blue eyes and raises a dark eyebrow at me. "What kind of surprise are we talking about here?"

Always the lawyer. Sometimes I think that degree gets to her head. "The kind that you can find out now or tonight during our appointment." I arch an eyebrow right back at her.

Two can play at this.

"Something to do with the..." She pauses when a servant comes in hands me a datapad.

"Your Majesty," he says, bowing to me and then departing.

"Yep, the little one." Peering down at the datapad, there's a message on it from the Grand Vizier. I peer back at Padmé, if the message was that important, he would've came himself and told me the message directly. He obviously didn't, which means the message could wait.

"Hmm..." Padmé hums, taking another bite out of her sandwich. "A good surprise or a... bad one?"

Here we go, playing twenty questions. "Padmé," I sigh.

"Fine," she sighs right back at me. "Tell me."

I grin. "When I felt the life within you, I was shocked." This is no surprise to either of us, it was also only hours ago. "It took me some time to wrap my head around this and I also felt how strong the life within you is. The thing that surprised me most though was that in typical Skywalker and Amidala fashion, we had to do things the complicated way by not having just one child to start off, but two."

Her jaw drops, my grin widens. She drops her breakfast sandwich right down onto her plate and too many different emotions flash over her face. Its nice to see that it isn't just _me_ who's having a hard time processing this, though she had a couple of more days to process this than I've had. Then I drop a bombshell of my own on her, she's taking it as well I did. Considering how huge the news was, I think I've handled it pretty well.

I only found out a little over five and a half standard hours ago and I'm already accepting the changes that'll no doubt occur in our lives. Padmé had a home pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant, it never told her that she's pregnant with twins. That is something only someone like me or a Doctor with the proper medical equipment could do.

"Tell me," I say, stabbing another piece of omelet and shoving it into my mouth. "Is that a good surprise or a bad one?"

She still says nothing, her face still frozen in shock. Then she shakes it away and her shocked expression disappears in the blink of an eye, her professorial mask of giving nothing away takes over. She takes a slow bite out of her breakfast sandwich, her hands tremble. "Twins?" She finally mutters, her voice betraying her expression.

I nod, grinning. "Like I said, "Typical Skywalker fashion."

It really is, nothing ever comes easy to a Skywalker.

"Twins," she says again. Finally, a slight smile overtakes her features and her smile grows into a huge grin that nearly splits her face in half.

"That's right wife, twins." Her expression is contagious, I'm sure I nearly match it. "Twins that are already very strong in the Force, if you thought that I was hard to deal with then you haven't seen anything yet." I can only imagine how much trouble they'll give us growing up, but surprisingly I am quite looking forward to it.

At least I won't have to do it alone, not with Padmé at my side.

We continue eating our breakfast, grinning like idiots the whole time and I am oddly content with that. I'm not big on smiling, most would think I have a permanent scowl but that is because they're not my wife or mother. Those two are the only ones who really see me smile and I have no intent on allowing others to see me acting very much _unlike_ myself.

I'm a Sith, first and foremost to the people of this galaxy and to _my_ Empire.

 _That_ is how I want people to see me. I'm not the same man that was Supreme Chancellor, I've become a different man when the Jedi tried to kill me. In reality, I've always been that man. The Senator then Supreme Chancellor, that the people knew was only a facade of who I really am.

That man was Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader.

Darth Vader is who I really am and the people will always know me as _him_.

Not as the man I am at this very moment sharing a personal moment with my _pregnant_ wife.

How could the people of this galaxy ever fear me if they saw me as I am now? They wouldn't and fear is what keeps people in line. Fear of what would happen to them should they step out of line. Fear of the unknown and that is very much what I represent to the people. The Sith aren't known to the general populace, we're a mystery. A mystery that they fear because of what I did to the Jedi Order, an Order that had thousands of members while my Order only had _me_.

They're right to fear me and that is why I can't and _won't_ allow them to see me as I am now. Let the people think what they want, their thoughts mean nothing to me. So long as they stay in their place, they can live their lives in peace.

Padmé finishes her breakfast and I finish mine. The servants enter and clean up while we exit and make our way out of the residence with our security details following suit.

"I'll see you tonight," I tell her, bending over to take her succulent lips in mine.

She kisses me back and smiles against my lips. "I'll see you tonight, Ani." She says, kissing me again and then taking off with her detail towards the hangar bay where her airspeeder motorcade awaits to take her to the University while I watch her go and then walk with my detail of Emperor's Royal Guardsmen to my office to begin my day.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? I thought it was important to delve into the past a bit and see some of Anakin's/Vader's past. An angel saved him from his own self-destruction and managed to balance him out, for the most part. He isn't a Jedi, nor will he ever be in this story but that doesn't mean he's totally Sith. He's his own type of Sith and he won't allow anyone to stop him from achieving his goals or allow anyone to harm what's his.**

 **The next chapter will follow Emperor Vader/Skywalker assuming his role and responsibilities as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and will also see the first appointment with the OB.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Where does the time go? A yea** **r already? Damn, I didn't realize it was that long, but I was having a hard time writing out what a full day for Emperor Skywalker/Vader would be like, after all, the Empire isn't yet a year old and this Empire is different than that of canon, yet similar in other ways. Therefore, I decided just to mostly do a recap, I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer than I already have, while I kept trying to figure it out.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Th** **e Emperor: Chapter Three**

* * *

Its been a long fucking day, but it's finally almost over. I just have one more meeting to go and then I can get upstairs to my lovely wife to get back to celebrating the news that's been weighing on my mind ever since this morning.

Fatherhood.

Fuck. I've never even allowed myself to think of having children with Padmé, it was honestly something I never thought of having. She was always more than enough for me, and anyone that truly knows me would agree that I'm selfish. I don't like to share what's _mine_. It may be a result of my early childhood being a slave or it may even be my teachings as a Sith Lord that we're driven by our emotions, our _dark_ emotions and driven by greed, to take what we want.

It may even be both.

But I'm not the same boy I was as a slave, and I'm not the same boy I was growing up as a Sith Apprentice...I'm a man, my _own_ man and I'm not going to allow my teachings or the history of the Sith to dictate my present _and_ my future.

 _Padmé_ is my present _and_ my future and now my twins are too.

And strangely enough, I'm quite looking forward to welcoming our twin angels into the galaxy- _our_ galaxy.

I'm just not sure I'm cut out to be a father. What do I know about kids? I just know they're loud, obnoxious, cry all the time, need to be changed quite regularly and need a lot of attention. And there's no way in Sith's hell I'm lowering myself to ever change a diap-

"Your Majesty?" My senior-most aide, Kinman Doriana chirps over the holocomm saving me from my own mind. "Grand Moff Tarkin has arrived."

I've never been happier than now to be meeting with this boring man. "Send him in."

He enters a moment later, looking like he's walking out of the Imperial Armed Forces recruitment video himself, his uniform clean, crisp and as sharp as a vibroblade. "Your Majesty," he bows at the waist.

I nod to him. "Grand Moff Tarkin, take a seat." He sits across from me on the other side of my desk and focuses all of his attention on me. "I've been informed you've had a pressing issue to discuss with me."

And that's not something I like to hear coming from a man like _him_. He's not one to waste my time or come to my office at the end of the business day to discuss anything other than something serious.

"I've come with a request that will help me more quickly stomp out any last resistance in the Outer Rims Territories." He hands me a datapad and I get right to work reading the report he brought me.

Its his plan for- as he said, _stomping_ out any last resistance in the Outer Rim- and he wasn't kidding. He's planning on putting his Doctrine right to work, except he's planning on using _some_ force to instill fear on other planets and criminal organizations that should have them surrendering in fear of him using these same tactics in their systems- or worse.

I knew there was a reason why I made him my Empire's _first_ (and currently, _only_ ) Grand Moff. "Its a good plan...I just have one problem." A _major_ problem, in order to make his plan work, he's requesting a ten percent increase across the board in military forces.

The thing is, this is a _young_ Empire, not even a year old yet. We're still rebuilding from the devastation of the Clone Wars and we're expanding at an exponential rate. I don't even have enough forces to protect my Empire as is, never mind handing him over more stormtroopers, more soldiers, and _more_ Naval resources.

Star Destroyers don't exactly grow on trees, after all.

Grand Moff Tarkin being the military man he once was and still sometimes _is_ can obviously see where I'm hung up. "If you can give me those numbers I requested, I can have the whole Outer Rim Territories under our- _your_ boot in less than six months."

 _Nice save, Tarkin._ He may be the Grand Moff out there and in charge of keeping order and administering the territory but there's no mistaking that this Empire belongs to two people and two people _only_.

Myself and my Empress.

Soon enough it'll be four people, because our twins will be our heirs, but the Empire will always stay in the family and always belong to _us_.

Make no mistake about that.

"Six months?" Sith Lords rule by fear, almost like Tarkin's Doctine, except we're fueled by fear and fear makes us stronger in the Force. " _Fine_. But if the Outer Rim Territories aren't under _my_ heel in six months from this very second, _you_ will be."

My eyes are their golden red and I can feel the Grand Moff's fear lurking under his stony veneer. But he's good at hiding it, I'll give him that.

"Dismissed."

He stands and bows at the waist again, then leaves my office without a single glance back. I smile once the door closes and mentally pat myself on the back. That man tends to get under my skin, but he's useful and I'm not one who wastes a valuable resource.

So long as he's useful and _loyal_ to the Imperial cause- to _me,_ and to my wife I'll allow him to administer the Outer Rim as he so chooses...so long as he doesn't cross the line and try to undermine my authority or try to usurp my power.

He should know though that it isn't easy to kill a Sith Lord. He worked alongside the Jedi during the Clone Wars and as much as he despised them, much to my enjoyment, he knew they were powerful.

And yet, _I_ was responsible for their ultimate destruction. Even going so far as leading the 501st Legion into the Temple _myself_ after killing the Jedi Masters that sought my destruction and slaughtered every single Jedi inside...even the _younglings_.

I'm not into brainwashing the young like the Jedi were, like my old Master _was_. I want those under my command, as an apprentice or a servant, to be fully aware of what they're doing. I don't want to have to hold their hand and guide them, I want them to be able to stand on their own two feet.

I want _them_ to _choose_ their allegiance and if its me then I'll hone their potential and lead them down the path but it has to be _their_ choice.

I won't do to anyone what my _Master_ or slavers ever did to me, and on that note...I stand and leave my office behind letting Doriana know that I'm done for the day and that I'm _not_ to be disturbed. I have to head upstairs to see my wife and continue where we left off this morning.

I'm looking forward to bringing my fantasy- my _vision_ from this morning, to life. My Royal Guardsmen follow closely behind me, my strides only getting faster and longer with every step I take.

But they manage to keep up, and don't even step on their scarlet robes or drop their Force-pikes, the pikes even manage to stay on their right shoulders.

Impressive, _most_ impressive, if I may say so myself.

We reach the elevator and ride it up to our suite, I seek out Padmé's presence in the Force as I ride up like a man dying of thirst and once the doors open, I hone in on her glowing, radiant presence and sneak up on her from behind.

Wrapping my arms around her slender form from behind, I catch her mouth with mine as she turns her head and swallow down her gasp of surprise and steal under the hem of her dress shirt, untucking it and feeling her warm, smooth flesh underneath.

We're in the dining room, the last place we really talked this morning and this'll suit my fantasy just fine. I did think of bending her over a table, and this one's perfect. "Evening, my Angel," I whisper against her lips, between breaths, then my lips are back on hers and my tongue steals its way between her parted lips to find home.

The angelic scent of her wraps around me like the dark side of the Force and I engulf myself inside its hold as I let myself become intoxicated on the drug that is Padmé.

More potent than spice, and the side effects are sexual arousal and a dick that is sure to be hard for as long as I'm around her.

If I have it my way, it'd be forever and she's a drug I'd never want to give up.

How could I when she's everything I never knew I needed? Everything I never knew I _wanted_. She brings out the best of me, but only she and a few other select individuals ever get to see that side of me. She also brings out an appetite in me that can never be sated.

 _Now I know how Darth Nihilus must've felt._

She moans into my mouth and grinds her fine ass back against my dick that's trying to break free from its confines. I growl low in my throat, she smiles against my lips and raises her hands over her head to capture some of my short hair in her grip.

I buck my hips against her ass and push her right up against the wooden table and push her down over its cool, wooden surface with my abdomen and chest holding her little body down under my much larger and stronger one. I slide my hands down her body and unsnap and unzip her skirt and begin pushing it down. It falls down her long legs and I slide her matching satin laced panties down next.

She's soaking wet- and I mean _soaking_ wet, when I graze her folds with two of my fingers. Her clit is swollen and throbbing, I graze it with my thumb and trace light, gentle patterns over it. I let her mouth and tongue go from mine and lean back just enough to get rid of her suit jacket, dress shirt and bra.

Now she's naked under me, her heels already off and I'm still fully clothed. I have to rectify that and do, untying my boots with the Force and kicking them off my feet, ripping my socks off with the Force, unsnapping my armorweave cape and letting it fall to the floor and begin shrugging out of my loose formfitting garments and tossing them to the floor and then pushing down my pants until I'm as equally nude as my wife.

"What are your waiting for?" Padmé moans, I smirk and continue teasing her sex with my fingers and thumb. "I think I'm ready..."

I love when she's just as impatient as I am. "Don't worry, wife, you'll like what I have in store for you..." so I might not be a naughty student, but I _am_ a naughty husband and grab her ponytail in my free hand, wrap it around my hand and give it a little tug.

" _Ooh!"_ She moans at the same time I grind my hips against her bare ass. My dick is leaking precome all over her ass and lower back and is begging to be inside her. I can't wait any longer either, I pull back from her body only for a second and thrust into her, _deep_ and _hard_.

" _Fuck_!" I curse as the feeling of being inside my wife's heat, wraps around me and nearly brings me to my knees with its encompassing pleasure. I've never felt better or more _alive_ than when I was either using the Force, or when I was as deep inside my wife's pussy as I am now. "Like that?"

I can't even move for a long minute, it's more than obvious that I like this, and _this_ just feels too fucking amazing, especially after the long day I had. Padmé tries to squirm under me, a soft moan escapes her in answer to my question but I'm running the show, calling the shots right now and remind her of that by using my greater strength to hold her body prisoner under mine and tugging on her hair hard enough to get her head to the perfect angle for me to lean down and capture her lips back in mine.

Our kiss is hard, rough, passionate and I even nip at her lips. She gets the message and submits to my will, but I'm not stupid. I _know_ she'll get even with me and I can't wait for her to turn all _Sith_ on me. She may lack the Force that I have under my command but she's not as small, innocent or weak as she looks.

My wife could have even the hardest and most _fearful_ military commanders on their knees before her begging for forgiveness with just a scathing look she's mastered over the years.

Her most severe expressions could put mine to shame and whereas I have the Force to reinforce my emotions, she has this air about her that is just as potent and effective.

Her putting people back in their place is something that could literally make me come. I love seeing her go all dark like me, and I'm hoping for something like that tonight.

But that'll have to wait.

Because right now, she's all _mine_.

Able to move again, I pull out of her heat until only the head of my dick is inside her and I thrust right back in. I nip at her lips some more, before soothing any pain with my lips and tongue and surging my tongue back inside her mouth. At the same time, I'm finding a slow, lazy rhythm, sliding in and out of the netherworld of the Force that is her pussy.

I planned on taking her hard and fast, but plans change and I'm planning on torturing us both. I do just that, but pick up the pace every few minutes. One hand is still wrapped around her ponytail, the other would normally find a breast to latch onto but her breasts aren't accessible right now, so I let it play with her pussy, as my dick- slick in precome and her arousal easily slides in and out of the netherworld, my hand grazes her sex, my thumb tracing light circles over her swollen clit.

She feels ready to come all over me, I can feel her body tightening, her walls getting tighter around my dick, the muscles contracting and I decide to put her out of her misery because I'm getting close too.

 _Really_ close.

In three quick forceful pumps of my hips we're both coming, she's screaming my name on a strangled cry, I'm riding out my pleasure with a low moan.

 _Stang,_ that was better than my fantasy. It's always better, because she's real and she's mine- _all_ mine.

When we're both done coming, I slide out of her, unwrap my hand from around her silky soft hair and stop playing with her beautiful pussy. I stand back up to my full height and let her get back on her feet, once she does, I twirl her around and wrap her up in my arms and bring my lips down to hers for the real kiss I've been waiting for.

 _The welcome home kiss,_ as I like to call it. And she doesn't disappoint, I smile down at her after and give her behind a firm squeeze before I wrap an arm around her and look up at the chrono. "Let's go take a quick shower to clean up, then we have to go downstairs to the medcenter for that appointment with the OB."

It was the first thing I had Doriana do when I arrived at my office this morning. He doesn't know that it's an appointment to confirm what I already know: that she's pregnant with twins and that they're extremely healthy. I can feel it and trust me, I'd _know_ if something was wrong. But I don't have any real knowledge when it comes to pregnant women or what to expect during the pregnancy.

The OB should be able to answer any and _all_ of our questions, help guide us through the pregnancy and provide us material to help us prepare for the eventual birth of our twins. Even knowing that it's _months_ away, I can't even deny that I'm scared.

And that's _not_ something that I admit lightly, even if I admit that only to myself. I never thought I would even make a good husband, but I've proven myself wrong. It's probably easy because its _Padmé_ that's my wife, the one and only true love of my life, but _these_ are children.

 _Children_ that will need their parents to love them, care for them, support them and teach them. I have no doubt Padmé will master being a mother, she's a loving and caring woman- and she puts up with me. If she can handle me, she can easily handle our children.

Even if they're _our_ children- half of her and half of _me_.

Everything she does though, she makes it look easy. I'm just not so sure I'm cut out to be half the parent my own mother was, half the parent I know my wife _will_ be.

Padmé tugs on my hand and interlaces her fingers with mine. I look into her eyes and see the love she has for me shining in her big brown orbs. "Are we going to take that shower, or-"

I cut her off with a blistering hot kiss that I can feel all the way down to my toes, and they actually _curl_. That's only ever happened twice before, and that was our first kiss and our wedding. It shocks the Sith hell out of me. "Wow." I say, looking down at my wife with what's probably a stunned expression. "Yeah, let's go take that shower- and make it a cold one or we'll be late for our appointment."

 _Not that it'll really matter,_ I think to myself, because when you're the Emperor, things as minor as scheduling a doctor's appointment is as easy as snapping my fingers. _And am I really thinking about this- now?_

No I'm fucking not. I tug my wife closer to me and sweep her legs out from under her, she wraps her right arm around my neck and settles into my embrace as we make our way upstairs on the elevator, naked in front of our Guards without shame and then through the master suite to our ensuite refresher and I tap away at the monitor to start the shower on cold.

Not like the cold water will have any effect on me or my wife with the heat traveling through my body and down to my groin, I doubt Padmé's beautiful body is any different. Nope, I have a feeling that even the cold water will be steaming hot with us under it.

I step into the shower with Padmé still in my arms and we settle under the water. Finally, I set her down on her feet and try not to get distracted as I lather her up in soap from head to toe and every crook and cranny in-between, leaving no centimeter of skin untouched.

Then she does the same to me and she enjoys it way too much, and so do I, but when she drops to _her_ knees and runs her soaped up hands ever so slowly over my balls and up and down my _quickly_ growing length...yeah, things don't go as planned and the water streaming down on us is just as I imagined- _steaming_.

" _Padmé_ ," I say in a tone that would send most people running far far away, but only has Padmé's eyes darkening in lust. "If you don't do something about _that_ ," I nod down to my raging boner, "then you better believe that _I_ will."

 _By lifting you back up onto your feet, turning you around and pushing you against the shower wall and then by driving into your sweet pussy from behind-_

Either she can read my thoughts or see something in my eyes, because she rinses me off and then, licks the dark pink- red head of my dick and I feel electricity jolt through my body. Her small hand wraps around my aching dick and she slides it up and down my length as she continues to lather the head of my dick up in her saliva.

 _"Fuck,"_ I curse under my breath as she continues to slowly torture me. I told you can she can go all _Sith_ on me when she wants too, and this is her going all _Sith_ on me.

And I love it.

I love _her_.

Her mouth comes to finally wrap itself around my dick and she continues to slowly torture me with her tongue, lips and hand and my balls ache with the come slowly building inside them. _"Padmé,"_ I moan, begging for her to help me out here and put me out of my misery.

Her eyes slide up to mine and I lose it- I explode into her mouth without warning and she drinks it all down without complaint or hesitation. She loves swallowing down every drop of my come, like I do hers and I'd be lying if I said that didn't turn me on.

It does and once I come back to myself, I return the favor. I lift her to her feet and push her back against the shower wall and drop to _my_ knees and spread her thighs to get to the sweet treasure that I know is in-between.

Her hands curl into my short hair as I nuzzle her short dark curls and lick the pink clit that's throbbing and swollen in need. I wrap my lips around the sensitive flesh and suck on it gently at first, and then more fervently, sticking two fingers in the sweet netherworld of her wetness and I give her the best I got from down here on my knees.

It doesn't take long for her legs to start shaking, her hands tightening in my hair, her muscles tensing and her shouts getting louder and louder until she's shuddering in release and giving me a mouthful of my favorite drink- _her_.

I lick her pussy until she's as dry as Tatooine during midday before giving her a satisfied smile and standing back to my feet. I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm back with her and am more than sexually satisfied, at least for the moment.

"Let's clean up and get ready," I suggest. Padmé nods in agreement and we clean each other, up, down and all around until all we smell is the shurra scented soap that we scrubbed each other in- _again_.

Last thing we need is for anyone to know what we do behind closed doors. That's our business and ours alone. Nobody elses.

We step out and get dressed in casual clothes and make our way down to the medcenter. Our Royal Guardsmen clear the way for us and keep the corridors and turbolifts clear, even the lobby of the Palace's medcenter is clear, and we're directed back to an exam room.

In no time, a doctor joins us and looks more than a little shocked to be standing before us. Her face is red, one of her hands is shaking and she seems at a loss for words.

Always the diplomat, Padmé speaks up to try to ease her mind. "Doctor," she nods, her voice soothing and calm, "I'm pregnant and would like for you to give me a prenatal exam."

If the doc was shocked before, then I don't know how to describe what she looks like now. Her jaw nearly snaps in two, her eyes are round and large, her datapad drops to the floor and she gasps.

"Doctor, perhaps we should _reschedule_?" My annoyed tone snaps her out of her state and she shakes her head.

"Now is fine." The doctor squeaks, picking up her datapad and walking over to a seat on the opposite side of the reclining medical chair that Padmé's sitting down in. "I'm sorry, Your Majesties, I wasn't told that you'd be my patients, just that it was a VIP patient and that could be anything from an Admiral to a Moff, Grand Moff and even a Senator. I certainly never expected it to be the Empress and Emperor-" her face goes red again after her babbling and she looks down at her datapad.

"Padmé is pregnant with twins, we'd just like to confirm they're in excellent health and would like to know what to expect. I'm certain you'd be able to help us there and can answer any question we have."

"Of-of course, Your Majesty." The Doctor says. "Who was your last OB/GYN?"

I let Padmé answer the doctor's questions as the doctor rattles them off and writes down all of Padmé's answers in her datapad. None of the questions or answers surprise me, in fact, _none_ of them do and she says nothing that I didn't already know.

Her last period was just over five weeks ago, she's never late and never has been. She had no gynecological complications in the past, and doesn't take any medications or take anything she shouldn't. Except now she can't drink wine anymore, which I know won't really bother her but that means I can't drink any either, which is fine by me.

The doc continues to rattle off more questions regarding family medical histories on her side and then on mine and I stumble on mine. I only have a mother, never had a father and as far as I know I don't have any issues on my side to speak of. Though, I guess now I'll have to ask mom next time I see her to know for sure.

Huh. That's curious, I really don't know anything about my side of the family. Only that mom was a slave and was before I was born, I don't know how it came about though. Was she born into slavery too? Or was she abducted or even... _sold_ into slavery?

As confused as I feel on the inside and curious, I manage not to show it on the outside. I answer the questions without emotion, and she doesn't even question me anymore than she has too. Smart woman.

Then the questions are back on Padmé. When the questioning is over, the doctor takes some blood from her and runs some tests. Then leaves us alone for the time being, telling us that she'll be back in just a few moments.

"Everything okay, Ani?" I look up into my Angel's beautiful brown eyes in question and realize that I'm crushing her small hand in mine. I ease up on it and sigh. I didn't even realize I was _holding_ her hand.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." She doesn't buy it, and that doesn't surprise me. People may not question me or even _think_ about questioning me, but my wife is a different story altogether. Unlike me being unable to see right through her, she can see right through me, like I'm an open datacard. I run an agitated hand through my hair before answering her. "Some of those questions just hit me hard, is all. Since I was sold by a slaver to a Sith Lord, I never realized that I didn't know my own family's history. I never even _asked_ my mother anything about _her_ own childhood or life before me...because...because I didn't really _want_ to know."

That's not exactly true. As fearless and sure of myself as I may appear to be, on the outside, I'm not that way on the inside. I'm just good at hiding my turmoil of emotions...at least from people that don't know me as well as my wife.

"I can understand that," Padmé says, squeezing my hand in comfort. "You were forcibly taken from your mother at the tender age of five and didn't see her again until only a couple of years ago. You're strong though, your mother is too, and that's where you get your strength from-"

I shake my head, violently. "That's where you're wrong, so _very_ wrong. As a boy, you're right. I was strong and brave for _her_ , I could take a beating from Watto and not cry or make any noise, but now? I only live for you, you're my strength. Padmé, you and these precious little ones growing inside you are what gives me my strength, my power." My other hand finds her still flat belly and I marvel at how two little beings that you can't even see yet, can be so powerful in the Force.

"Ani," Padmé croaks. I look up into her eyes again to see her eyes red, some tears sliding down her face. "You're my strength too," she squeezes my hand again.

The doctor chooses this moment to return. "Okay, I'm back." She pauses, noticing us and looks between us in question.

Padmé shakes her head. "I'm just hormonal, Doctor." She lies, but that's none of the doctor's concern, and if the doctor knows she's lying, she doesn't say anything.

"Okay," the doc says and then slides back into her chair. "Your results should be in soon. I put a rush on them. In the meantime, I'd like to do a pelvic exam, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Padmé kicks her feet up in the stirrups and spreads her legs apart. I wasn't expecting this but it's okay. It's a woman doctor doing the exam, not a man. But that doesn't stop me from brushing my mind against hers, tracking her thoughts to make sure they're nothing but professional.

And all throughout the pelvic exam, they are. It's over almost as quickly as it began, I guess Padmé was expecting this which is why she wore a floral dress- and get this, without panties on underneath! I'm sure the woman is _trying_ to kill me. Then the doctor's datapad makes a sound and the results from the exams are in. "Everything checks out." The doctor says scanning her datapad. "And everything looks good, you're definitely pregnant. Though, at this stage I can't say with any certainty that you're actually pregnant with twins-"

"No, but I _can_ , Doctor." I cut in. "The Force is more accurate than any of your tests and can do things that science can't. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. Padmé _is_ pregnant with twins, believe it."

Padmé tugs on my hand and gives me an amused look. "Continue, Doctor."

And continue she does. Reading the rest of the results which all confirm what we already know. She's pregnant and she's healthy, and I'll make sure she remains that way.

Just as we're about to leave, I remember this morning and how I found out about her being pregnant and ask the doctor if there's anything she can prescribe that'll help Padmé's morning sickness. The doctor prescribes Padmé some medication, including some prenatal vitamins and gives her a list of do's and don't's. We also schedule our next appointment for two weeks from now giving the 'high risk' nature of her pregnancy, the doctor apparently took me on my word that she is pregnant with twins and every woman pregnant with two or more children are considered to be high risk.

She also bores us in more talk about what to expect and I lose all interest in the conversation until it's time to go. We finally leave- after I pull the doctor aside to make sure we can still have sex, and we can, she said it's perfectly safe to do and then we head right back up to our residence just in time to eat dinner.

We eat in peace and go over what we learned at our appointment and just as I'm planning on what I'm going to do with Padmé tonight, I feel a presence approaching and smile in grim pleasure.

The Apprentice has returned.


End file.
